


Shooting Stars

by Lillielle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Fallen Castiel, Fluff and Angst, Freeverse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillielle/pseuds/Lillielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I own nothing.</p>
<p>Freeverse from Castiel's POV. Castiel loves humans. Perhaps a bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Stars

Sometimes life is more than breaking-

_A smile, sweet and baffled_

_Piece of pie offered like a bounty_

"You're family, Cas"

But he doesn't understand-

Can't understand-

_Sammy? Sammy!_

_Dean, what is it, what-oh no_

His wings, spreading out in a thunderclap,

Shadows of feathers against the night

For them, he'll do anything

Defy Heaven-

_Castiel, what are you doing?_

_You don't understand, you don't love humans-_

_You love them too much!_

How can he not? They're messy, they're beautiful

Blood stains their jackets like flower petals

They understand _sacrifice_ -

In a way his angelic compatriots cannot-

And he falls before ever, he was supposed to be a shooting star


End file.
